Soundwave
by LunaBlackMoon
Summary: What happens if you were in a cage and punished for the stupidest things? What happens if you couldn't trust anyone? What happens when you find out the real reason as to why you were caged and punished all your life? Well this is the story of a girl who went through all of this and still found love, a family, and even her voice.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anyone of transformers prime, all I own is my character and how the story goes.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••

My room, or cell, was quiet hardly any sound could be heard. The breath that left me and the little dripping sound of liquid falling was the only sound. I was trying to breathe as quietly as possible, but it wouldn't make a difference if it was silent  
/or not. I knew he would come for me and this time I might not survive the punishmentI was going to receive.

I hardly know anything about myself; I don't even remember what I look like. I also have no idea what my name is; besides the words he has called me. That's how long I have been trapped in this cell, alone in the darkness, waiting till the dooropens toreveal  
a flash of white light. The light though is never there for long so I can never get a good look at myself.

Every day he comes to punish me for anything that has angered him, or just to show off how much control and power over me. I can't do anything to stop him; I'm always too weak from the beatings and couldn't defend myself. Trying to be strong and keeptheprotecting  
walls around me is becoming harder and harder, my walls are slowly crumbling down and pretty soon I'm going to lose the battle for my sanity.

I'm lying on the cold dirty floor of the cell trying to get some sleep and get some strength back into my body, but then this excruciating pain ran through my body. There was only one thing that could explain what was happening my body had changed forms.  
Ihated the first few times it happened but now I'm starting to enjoy the pain and if my guess was correct then I would start liking the pain he has been inflecting on me. As the pain goes down and into pleaser, the door to my cell opens andmy  
eyes for a moment, even though I was blind I knew he was there. He was in the darkness watching my every move. So just to get it over with, I sat up straight and waited for the first hit "You do know that yourpunishment is going to beworse

today right?"

I don't answer him because for one thing what was the point and another thing was I have never tried to, so yes I could be considered mute. He always gets angered by me being silent because every time I don't reply I'm lying on the floor with thesamestrangeliquid  
leaking from my face. Standing up and trying to fight back would be a waste of time so I lay there letting blow after blow come down on me. There is nothing I can do to stop.

"You stupid bitch how could you have let that low life find out about you, the asshole almost went and told everyone what's going on! Trust me my dear you will pay dearly for this."

No response from me and he still continues to beat me but only harder this time. He will never hear me cry, yell, or plea for him to stop because for one I'm mute and because I'm still trying to be strong. I frown thinking that no matter how strong I  
sayor think I am I will always be weak and looked down upon, 'Am I really so weak that I can't stand up for myself and try to get out of this hell hole?' He must have seen me frown because he then said "What's the matter bitch does this not  
hurtenough?Well then I guess I'm going to have to go and get my knife. Then I might hear you scream for me to stop or maybe just end your worthless life. Hmm... I will end your worthless life today. Then I won't have to deal with you  
you'restarting to bore me."

He laughs evilly as he leaves me on the floor and goes out the door quietly. Finally it's quiet.

I quickly realized he didn't lock the door this time. He must have thought I wouldn't try and run away. Well that asshole has another thing coming. I'm getting out of here whether he likes it or not! With those thoughts on my mind the pain came back atmetenfold,  
as I try to get myself to stand. Thankfully I'm getting used to the pain and turning it into pleasure. I barely got myself standing and made my way to the door. Just as I thought, the door was unlocked. Looked like I might just get out

of there.


	2. Chapter 2

Coming back from the scouting mission had my team all worn out. It had become more than a scouting mission when those stupid drones came and attacked. I on the other hand was excited and full of energy from the surprised attack. The mission though had been too long and slightly annoying, coming back to the base refreshed my excitement.

Being nice and goodie, goodie was taking a toll on myself. Not being able to see, and enjoy, the pain in my victim's faces was depressing me. When they would always beg me to stop, I never listened and laughed in their faces. There screams, the sound of their limbs breaking, the way energon leaks from there body's.

Just imagining this got me even further excited. Keeping this a secret from my soldiers was difficult. If anyone of them found out about this, and word got out, it would end of me. One of them had already found out but he was already dealt with, for the reason of him finding out my _pet's_ punishment today was one she may not survive.

On my way walking to her cell, that was hidden, I pass Bumblebee my scout. He was not acting the same from the last time I _spoke_ to him. This had to be fixed before someone noticed "Bumblebee may I speak with you?"

He was hesitant for a moment when he came walking to me slowly. Once he was in arm's length, I made sure he followed me by grabbing his arm roughly and then I slammed him into the wall inside a cell. I held him high up the wall with his feet dangling, slightly touching the ground, preventing his escape "You have been a very bad bee, Bumblebee. What was it that we discussed the last time we spoke to each other?"

(Flashback)

After finishing my _pet's_ punishment and walking out the door I saw Bumblebee leaning on the wall in front of me. To say I was shocked was an understatement. I hadn't expected him to be there or to even talk to me "Optimus what have you been doing?"

My short reply was "Nothing Bumblebee, what are you doing down this wing? You shouldn't be down here, everyone knows that rule."

His angered reply "I know what you have been doing Optimus. And I'm not staying in the shadows any longer. I'm telling everyone what has been happening in that room! Once everyone knows who you really are you will have nothing."

My anger had gotten the best of me and made me grab and pulled him into the cell next to my _pets_.

-Hours later-

Bumblebee lay on the floor beaten to a bloody pulp. This caused me to smirk to myself in satisfaction. I hope he learned his lesson and remembered who was in control "Now you listen to me low life! You always do as I say when I say. This never happened and you will act as you always do around everyone. You will never speak to anyone about anything that has happened here today. Do I make myself clear?"

He was so beaten up that his voice was shaken and hardly heard "Yes sir... I understand."

(End of flashback)

He trembled in fear that caused me to smirk. It's good that he remembers otherwise I would have had to reteach him his lesson. After letting him drop to the floor I repeated with venom in my voice "Now little bee you are to be acting normal like I told you last time. This disappoints me that you have not been doing as I say. Just remember what happened last time because if I have to talk with you about this again I shall not be going easy on your punishment! Get out of my sight!"

It was funny as he stumbled to get up and get away from me as fast as he could. Even though I should teach him a lesson, I didn't feel like hurting him at the moment. I wanted my _pet_ to endure my rage and irritation.

After beating her for an hour I left her cell to get the knife. Thinking of locking the cell door didn't cross my mind because I knew she was too weak to try and escape. On my way down the hall, almost to my berth room, I hear blasters going off in the control room. Not thinking about anything I ran to the control room, and I saw my _pet_ running out into the dessert. Nothing could explain how furious I was, someone was going to get hurt today and I didn't care who.


	3. Chapter 3

The cell door opened with no sound. The light shined right in my face, blinding me for a moment. The brightness went down as my eyes adjusted to so much light. Being trapped, for however long, I had never seen so much light and so many colors. As I walked,more  
liked trip and wobble, down the hall I looked ateverything around me. In the distance I could hear voices further down the hall I was walking. The voices didn't sound like Optimus so I kept going to them. I was about to turn the corner when"Stop  
right there!"

I turned around in surprise and saw girl with metal all over her body. She had bright blue eyes, a dark blue covering over the metal that made up her body and some kind of weapons or guns where her hands should be. She must have thought I was an enemy.

On the outside my face had no emotion, but on the inside something in me felt smug or arrogant. The female must have not liked my silence, because then she spoke with disgust "I'm only going to ask you one more time. Who are you and how did you get intothe  
base?"

To her question I turned back around and stepped around the corner. Looking around there were more people coved in metal. The three metal people turned and looked at me in surprise. I stared back at them slightly afraid. It was quiet for a single secondwhen  
there hands turned into weapons just like the girl.

Speaking of the girl she ran to the other side and was now standing next to the three metal boys. One of them stepped forward, his metal was a very dark green with some black in places he had the same eye color as the girls also he was big a bulky. Hepointed  
his weapon at me and asked "Who are you and what are you doing in our base!"

Just by the tone in his voice I can already tell that he and these bots aren't going to be nice to me. If fighting was the only way out of here then I was going to have to fight. I got into a fighting stance thatsomehow I knew. None of the metal  
peoplemoved then the girl shot at me.

A blue blast that came out of the weapon was amid right at my head and would have hit if I hadn't bent my body back and dodged the blast. She came running at me with small blades as her forearms and she now had hands. I straightened my body back intoits  
fighting stance, when she tried to cut my arm off I side stepped and kicked her legs out from under her she fell almost about to hit the floor. When she was close to the floor I kicked her up high into the air. It was like slow motion when I jumpedinto  
the air with her spun in a circle and kicked her into the opposite wall. The metal girl stuck to the wall from how much force I put into the kick, but was slowly falling off.

An older looking metal man ran up to the falling girl and caught her in is arms. He gently laid her onto the floor and scanned her of some kind. This one looked older, its metal was white with some red in areas, its eyes where the same as the other  
gently whispered a name "Arcee."

Her name was Arcee, something that I might want to remember for later events. The other two bots forgot about me for the moment and went to help the older metal man. I had to find a way out of herebefore the bots relies that I'm still there. I lookedover  
to my left and found strange machines also what looked to be a metal lift of some kind. In front of me where the metal people and a rocky wall the girl had been stuck in. Finally glancing to my left there was another metal machine and also whatlooked  
to be a door way.

The door way was big and looked like I could run out of it with no problem. The metal people were still not noticing me; this gave me plenty of time to slowly walk half way over to the door until I saw Optimus come barging into the room. He looked veryangry,  
no he looked furious this frightened me and without thinking ran the rest of the way to the door. I didn't stop to look around to where I was going, I just kept on running because if I stopped he would come capture me and hurt me even more.

It had felt like time had slowed down, drawing out every minute to what felt like an hour. Once I felt like I was far enough away from him my run turned into a, stumbling, walk. Looking around all I saw was some kind of plant everywhere. For some reasonthe  
word 'tree' popped into my head and that was what I was going to call them from now on.

The ground didn't look dusty or black like my cell floor did, it was the color green and looked very soft. My eyes had started to become heavy and I could feel all the pain that was now starting to overpower my body. The feeling of safety was also thereand  
that was all I needed to know before I laid onto the floor and fell into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

(Airachnid's Prov:)

Not understanding why Lord Megatron ordered me to go find this new Energon signal was making me very irritated. Soundwave or even Starscream where capable of doing this yet he chose me to do it. The scanner I had in my hands started to beep louder "Ishould  
be close to that energon source by now."

I kept my eyes roaming around trying to find anything that could be the new energon source. All there was was nothing but trees, rocks and even a few animals here and there. Though I don't like this planet that much, it still has some beauty in some  
forest reminded me of my old home when I could trap whatever I wanted into my webs and clam my trophies. That was the only fun I had and everyone thought I was a freak for that. It did help at all that I was different than them as well.

My kind had their armor full of bright colors that resembled the flowers and nature they were also very passive taking the shape of calm animals. I on the other had was a spider with dark purple, black and gold coloring, these colors where never supposedto  
be used. With all this I was a freak and an outcast, this leads me to the decepticon's and who I am today.

In my own world of my home land I hadn't noticed a lump in front of me, this caused me to trip and fall on my face. The scanner slid away from me, not too far, and left me alone on the grass. I cursed to myself of how stupid and reckless I was  
irritation I felt in myself turned into anger and made ready to destroy the thing that dared to trip me and make me look like a fool. Looking down at the ground, it wasn't a rock a tree or anything else that could have caused me to fall. Whathad  
tripped me was none other than a little human. The radar that I had been carrying started to go off. Grabbing it and look at it I find that the energon source I have been looking for was right in front of me "Well, now isn't this is a surprise?"

I picked up the little human girl, gently, and transformed into my black helicopter. I strapped her into my cockpit. I wonder how Megatron was going to react when he finds out that this human was the strange energon source. The picture of his face inmy  
head caused me to snicker to myself. This might turn out to be a good morning.

As I was flying, almost to the ship, some of the vehicon flyers come over to escort me. Megatron always had me escorted everywhere, even sometimes to my own berthroom, as they escort me to the ship I felt the human girl stir. I strap her tighter to keepher  
from causing any problems. She didn't move after that and I continued to fly.

We were almost to the ship, when out of nowhere something jabbed itself into my control panel, this caused me to lose control. I couldn't land properly and so I had to crash land. Once the dust around me settled I felt the human break off my lid and climbout  
of the cock pit.

"What the hell just happened" was the last thought in my head before I transformed back into my body and passed out.

(Megatrons Prov:)

-Before the crash-

"What do you mean you lost her" I yelled to the vehicon in front of me.

All I asked of those stupid vehicons was to watch Airachnid as she searched for that strange energon source, that Soundwave had picked up on, but they lose her in the forest "Lord Megatron, we are sorry. She just flew away to fast for us to catch up"said  
vehicon 1.

This was killing me inside, first Optimus had discovered one of the energon mines, and that caused us to destroy the mine. Then this had to acquire "My Lord! Vehicons 13, 16, 20, and 25 are now escorting Airachnid back to the ship" said some random vehicon.

"Excellent, maybe she has found that" he was then interrupted by an explosion "What the allspark was that. Soundwave" Soundwave, like he was not affected by the small explosion, went up to the main computer and brought up a video. On the video screenwere  
Airachnid and the vehicon escorts, out of nowhere Airachnid catches smoke and crashes into the ship. Her cockpit hood was ripped off and a human climbed out. Everyone was that was present in the room had their mouths open.

"How could a human bring down Airachnid" I thought to myself.

The sex of the human could not be told, because of the strange clothing it was wearing. The human had blood red bandages, over the skin that was shown. It also wore a long black trench coat over its body, covering the rest of it. The face and the haircould  
not be seen because of the hood on the coat. It was tall with a kind of small body structure. The human then looked into the camera and instead of a normal human face, there was a mask.

The mask was all white with three red slash marks on the right cheek, and three more slashes on the left eye. Under the eyes were blue lining that looked like tears, the eyes where nothing but dark holes with black outlining. Above its right eye was asymbol  
of some kind that I had no knowledge of.

This human was beyond what anything he had ever seen in a human before, nothing compared to it. All in this entire human was very strange.


	5. Chapter5

(Megatron's Prov:)

"Lord Megatron, what is your orders sir?"

I was snapped out of my daze by the question a random vehicon had asked me. All of my soldiers were looking at me for my orders and next course of action. I didn't have a clue as to what actions should be taken with this strange human. "Maybe there wasmore  
to this human than I may think" I thought in my head.

With my mind made up "Soundwave gather a group of vehicons, alsoKnockout, Breakdown, and Starscream. I want everyone prepared to capture this human with any force needed, make no mistakes!"

With my orders given everyone started to get moving. I looked back at the screen with the video and watched the human. There was something about this human that I felt drawn to, I just couldn't figure out what it was though. It was a small weak humanbut  
the way it dresses, and the way it doesn't act like a normal human made this something to look into.

I could feel Soundwave behind me and the groups ready and awaiting my command "Let's go great our guest shall we" and everyone followed me to the bridge

"Why do I get the feeling I'm going to have to get more vehicons after this" I thought to myself.

(Narrator's Prov:)

The deck of the ship was quiet as it could be on any normal earth day, the wind blowing softly, the whisper purr of the ship engine, and the sound of a small fire crackling in the background. In front of this small fire was a figure that stood very  
figure was a strange and silent human basking in the night's cold air. The moons light shining down on it giving a white glow that made it look like an innocent child, but it was far from an innocent child.

The light and presents of the moon gave the human strength that no normal human should be capable of having. The human felt relaxed and ready to take on anything that came its way. Then a sound was heard that sounded like a slider door opening, this followedby  
a metal hitting against metal repeated sound that could also be heard surrounding the human. It didn't care in the slightest that it was being surrounded by a bunch of strange giant robots and had no way of escaping.

More metal was heard, though this sound was coming at a slower pace. The human finally looked up at the strange giant robot in front of it. This robot was way bigger than the ones that surrounded the human. It could tell the bot was a male because of  
/the raw power it was radiating and how muscular its metal like body looked. The male robot had a silver gray coloring with spikes on its head and shoulders. There was also a purple marking on its chest that the human didn't know. The most beautifulthing  
about the creature in front of the human was its eyes. The eye color was red but not just any kind of red it was blood red, and blood was something this human liked very much. It didn't matter where the blood came from it would still enjoy it.

The creature smirked at the human showing off its sharp teeth. It looked like it wanted to speak but couldn't figure out the right words. He must have found them for then he spoke in a somehow deep but calm voice "Human why is it that you are on my ship,have  
somehow injured one of my officers, and have damaged my ship?"

The human didn't answer or move in the slightest to this robots words. It continued to stare, or so the male thought, while in the humans head it wondered what the bots blood would look like it if it was spilled. The males face took on an angered lookform  
the human's lack of response. It then spoke in a louder voice and demanding voice, that made the smaller bots flinch away from him "Human I will ask once more before I destroy you. Why are you on my ship?"

The human looked ready to not respond once again until it lifted its arm slowly and pointed to the fallen Airachnid that was still in a small crater not too far away. The male looked from the human to his fall troop then back to the human and finally  
/understood what it was trying to say "I see, so Airachnid captured, and brought you aboard the ship. What has me wondering is why did she bring you here and not kill you where she found you?"

The human didn't respond like the male finally found out it wouldn't "Knockout, Breakdown takes Airachnid to med bay and wakes her up."

A male red bot stepped forward along with a big bulky blue one and said "Yes Lord Megatron" before bowing and taking Airachnid away. Once the bots left Megatron had a thoughtful look on his face and spoke to the human again "Human you shall come withus  
for questioning. If you refuse then you are responsible for the damage you inflict upon yourself. So will you come quietly or will it have to be force?"

It stood there unmoved and unanswered, like always has been, not giving any sign as to what it will do. Megatron spoke softly "So it's going to be the hard way then" and then a vehicon walked up to the human and was about ready to grab it when...

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

Recap:

It stood there unmoved and unanswered, like always has been, not giving any sign as to what it will do. Megatron spoke softly "So it's going to be the hard way then" and then a vehicon walked up to the human and was about ready to grab it when...

An arm fell to the floor, twitching, with blue liquid running out of it. Everyone was surprised at this and looked to the vehicon that had just lost an arm, who was equally surprised. No one moved, no sound was heard, not until a loud screeching noise  
/was heard and was coming from the Vehicon who had just lost an arm. It had fallen to its knees and was holding what was left of its arm with its other hand trying to stop the energon flow.

No one knew what had happened, not even Soundwave who never missed anything. Everyone continued to stare at the injured solider, then one by one they turned their eyes to the human whose hood had fallen down. Underneath was long midnight black hair, aboutto  
the back of its calf, and it was dripping with blue energon. The energon, or the bots blood, gave the humans hair a light blue hue to it making the humans innocent look a little eerie.

Megatron had no words to say and couldn't understand what could have happened. He snapped out his surprise and looked to another vehicon motioning with his head for it to grab the human. It obeyed Megatron and walk up to the human like his comrade haddone.  
It reached down and was almost touching it when the human's hair moved and cut off the vehicons fingers. The vehicon fell backwards and was staring at it now fingerless hand trying to move away from this non-human creature.

The two vehicons where going to die if someone didn't help them and without their leader's approval they ran at the human. Megatron knew that his soldiers would want revenge for what had happened to two of their comrades. He would let their disobedienceslid  
this time and let them vent out there anger. Megatron was surprise at what this human was capable of. He had never in his very long life seen anything like this human that stood in front of him.

The vehicons where shooting everything at the human. Some ran up to it and tried to squish it or cut it in half. The human merely stepped aside, it moved away from each blast that was shot at it and with its hair cut each vehicon that came to close  
/to it. More than half of his troops where either dead or to injure to fight. Megatron was impressed with the human and yelled at his troops "That is enough, stand down!"

Everything was silent from his loud and powerful command. Each Vehicon moved away from the human whose hair was brighter from all of the energon. Megatron walked forward to the human and looked down at it with a thoughtful look. Megatron couldn't explainit  
but he had a feeling in his spark that he should stop his soldiers from hurting the human and try and talking to it again "Human will you accept my apology for my soldiers and be my guest. Come into my ship so that we may talk."

Never would have Megatron asked or would have talked so gently to a creature as low as a human, but there no choice. The feeling in Megatron's spark wouldn't go away. It was like he had to protect the human from harm and treat it like his own  
set his sharp clawed hand onto the floor and waited for the human to climb on to it.

What Megatron didn't expect was for the human to place its hand on to its head and sway almost fall onto the floor. Megatron caught the human into his hand before it had touched the floor. The human now lay motionless on the war lord's hand and lookedto  
be in a deep slumber. Megatron stood up and faced his troops give a command "Get all those injured to the medbay and those no longer alive disposed of, now" he growled loudly.

Everyone moved at his command and where doing as he had ordered. Satisfied, Megatron turned and motion for Soundwave to follow him as he made his way to medbay. The human would be scanned and checked for any injuries. Not noticed by Megatron, Soundwavewas  
staring at the human with his blank visor face. Soundwave was trying to figure out what this strange creature was.

Unknown to anyone this human was even more different than it already seemed. No one would find out till tomorrow morning when the scan was complete and the human woke up.


	7. Chapter 7

(Flashback)

"Momma, Momma! Where are you?"

A little girl toddler was running around looking for her Mother in what looked like a big house. The child had to be no more than 3 or 4, and was speaking sentences as clear as air "Momma, Momma! I need you Momma! Where are you? Please don't leave mealoneagain,  
please Momma!"

'What is this? Is that me, when I was smaller, or someone else? Where was this child's Momma? Why was it so dark in the house?' The child stopped in front of a big wooden door 'That was the only room she had not gone in. I wonderwhat's in there.'

There was some kind of light coming from the room. The child looked through a small key hole. At first glance the child held back a gasp of horror. There was so much blood it was covering everywhere, from what she could see.

I felt horrible for not trying to do anything to cover the child's eyes from seeing anymore, but it was impossible for me to touch her, I couldn't touch anything. The next thing that she saw was even worse. On the bed was a man and a women, the childcouldnot  
see their faces, they were doing something strange. For a child so young she was very smart, but she just didn't know what these people weredoing. Not knowing what was happening, she continued to watch and wonder what was going on.

'How canthis child sit and watch such a horrible thing' I thought.

It seemed like forever before the child finally moved and opened the door. The door made a very loud creak noise that stopped the man from doing whatever it was he was doing. He turned his head and stared at the little girl. He then sat up and the childsawthat  
the strange woman was not a stranger, but her Momma. The Mother turned to face her and smiled a cruel smile "Sweat heart can you come here for a moment, please?"

The little girl looked from her mother to the strange man and back. She didn't want to be anywhere near that man, but she always did as momma told her. So she went over to her and aloud the man to grab her arm and asked her mother "Is this the brat youweretalking  
about?"

The mother said "Yes that's her! Go on take her, do whatever you want with her. Just make sure she is dead!"

The little girl looked at her momma in horror. She couldn't believe what was happening. She struggled from the man grip and ran out the door. The man growled in irritation and ran after her, the girl ran out the front door and into the rainingwas  
following close to the girl and almost had her, until she fell down a big hill. She crashed into trees, rocks, and stumps then came to a stop at the bottom and didn't move.

The man looked down and saw her covered in deep bruises and cuts bleeding badly. The man said "All well. Guess I don't have to kill her, looks like she killed herself. Too bad, I wanted to have some fun with her."

The pouting man turned and left back to the house, but what he didn't know was that she was alive and crawling across the floor trying to get away. The little girl felt weak tired and ready to give up, when she touched something hard and metal. She lookedupand  
saw a giant female robot with and arm and eye missing. The female robot looked about dead but the girl saw some light in its eyes and moved closer. The robot looked down at feeling something touch her and smiled at the human girl. The female gavea  
sad smile to her at all the cuts and bruises and wanted to make her feel better. The girl didn't know what happened next but felt energy going into her body and the female robots body loses all its color and became cold and still.

She felt so much better, but much tried she fell asleep and once her eyes closed some kind of crystal forms from her body. It created some kind of prism around her and dragged her underground with a blue glow. I stood there shocked and couldn't believewhatI  
had just witnessed 'What was this? Was this just a dream or could it be a lost memory?'

None of the questions were going to be answered because then I started to wake up and everything became a white light.

(End of Flashback)


	8. Chapter 8

Opening my eyes, I look around and all I can see is white light then I blink it away and see dark colors and shapes. I moved my hand up to rub my eyes and saw some kind of fabric. It was covering my whole hand, and it felt like it was pulsing and fullof  
life. The color was red, blood red, and seemed to be stained that color.

I tried to look at the rest of this body, when I realized that I was laying on a cold hard surface. Looking around my surroundings more I saw what looked like metal beds. There was also a small table full of sharp and weird looking tools. I had no idea  
/where I was or how I got here but I hoped he wasn't the one to find me.

There suddenly was a loud metal hitting against metal sound. I became afraid that it was him coming to finish me off. There was so much adrenalin rushing threw me I didn't even realize that I was running behind a piece of scrap metal. There was the tiniestof  
sound that must have meant the door opened.

Trying not to get caught, I slowly peeked around the scrap metal and looked at who had entered the room. It was a male robot that I had never seen before and he was even scarier and bigger than him.

The male was very tall, he had a dark grey metal coloring, sharp spikes on his arms and shoulders, and also he had the most astonishing red eyes. They were not just any old red they were blood red, like the fabric on my body. His eyes roamed over everythingexpecting  
every detail searching for something, his eyes settled on the spot where I had woken up.

"I know you're in here" his deep calm voice said "You might as well come out."

He was so calm and the way he sounded, it almost sounded like an order that I should always be obeyed. I started to slowly come out of my hiding spot and stood in front of the scrap metal. His eyes then focused on my tiny form and we had a staring down.  
Out of being afraid, and intimidated by his eyes, I lowered my head and broke eye contact.

If I had been looking up at his face I would have saw the small smirk he gave me when he saw how submissive I was to him. "You don't have to be afraid of me" he said with a slight laugh in his voice "I shall not harm you."

I felt so pathetic and disgusted with myself. I had survived his beatings and had never lowered my head to him. So why now in front of this new male do I act so different?

This was all so confusing to me, first I was scared, then I was angered and disgusted with myself, and now I'm just confused. I knew I had to get away from this male and fast, he had to be the one doing this to me. Never had I ever had this many emotions.

I raised my hands up to rub my face when my hands came into contact with not my face but a hard surface "What was this?" I thought in my head.

I touched me face again, this couldn't be my face because I couldn't feel anything but the hard surface with my hands. I looked around and found what I thought was some broken glass "Maybe I can see myself in it and find out what's on my face."

I walked over to the glass, forgetting the male for a moment, and looked into it. My face wasn't anything that I expected or was prepared for. My face was a demonic looking mask, there where deep red slash marks on the right cheek and the left eye. Therewere  
black holes for the eyes and black outlining under the eyes was what looked like sapphire blue stained tears. Lastly there was a kanji above the right eye and a word popped into my head that was destruction. The mask looked like it could be takenoff  
if the clasps on the sides where undone. My hands reached up and where going to unclasp the mask when I heard a soft voice whisper into my head "Another time little one. It is not yet time. Listen for me again and I shall tell you when it is timeto  
reveal yourself."

My arms fell back down at their sides and I just continued to stare at the mask that would be my face for a while until the voice said I could remove it. The male that was once at the door came over and was now kneeling down behind me, studying my figure.  
Iturned around and looked at his face and thought "Why do you look so familiar and why do I feel so drawn and safe with you?"

I wanted to ask my questions but my voice wouldn't work and I pained me a little to try and speak. My hand lay on my throat and tried to rub the pain away. The male saw me do this and for a moment I thought I saw a look of concern flash through his  
must have been my imagination because then his face went back to the blank emotionless look. He laid his hand down onto the floor and said "It looks as though you can't speak and appear to be in so pain. I will take you to our medic and see ifhe  
can do anything for you."

The male had no emotion on his face and I couldn't read his eyes to tell me if he was lying to me. This place wassomething different than my cell and I had no way to escape. I had no other choice but to do as this male said until I found out anotherway  
out of here. I had stepped onto his hand, watching out for his sharp claws, and sat myself onto his palm. He lifted his hand up to his face and watched me for a moment then looked away and walked out of the room. Little did I know that once Isaw  
the medic my life would change and be even stranger than it already was.


	9. Chapter 9

(Knockout Prov:)

"There is no way this is possible" I said shaking my head "This can't behappening."

-Earlier-

Lord Megatron ordered Breakdown and me to bring the injured Airachnid to medbay and stabilize her. It was almost an impossible task, especially when most of the inner wiring was torn from the inside out, but after close to an earth hour she was finallystabilized.

Breakdown set to cleaning off the surgery tools while I continued to check her vitals. This was only going on for a short while till Starscream walked in "Lord Megatron needs to speak with you two imminently."

All three of us made our way silently to the throne room where Lord Megatron sat on his throne. Starscream went over to a corner to Lord Megatron's right andstayed silent; trying not to anger is Master.

I never liked him the first moment I laid my optics on his frame; he was never considered a friend or a teammate. This was because he was a lying stealing cowered of a glitch that only cared for himself and no one else. Everyone on the ship despised himand  
wished for his off lining. Even some bots have asked Lord Megatron if they could be the one to do it. His answer would always be the same "He may still have some use to my plans."

Breakdown and I bowed low to our master. I asked "Lord Megatron, you wished to speak with us?"

"Yes, is Airachnid stabilized" he asked me in his always cold emotionless voice.

"Yes Lord Megatron, she is stabile but will remain unconscious for some time mi 'lord"

His jaw slightly clenched at my answer, which showed he was only slightly please with my answer. "Make sure that as soon as she has awakened that she has not lost any of her memory. I want to ask her some questions that only she can answer" Megatron toldKnockout  
and Breakdown.

"Of course" I said. Then I asked "Will that be all Lord Megatron?"

Megatron had also told me that he wanted a sample of the humans DNA and for me to figure out what else this human was. He said that the human was in the other medbay next to his berthroom and was to remain there until further notice "That will be allKnockout,  
Breakdown. You both may leave."

On our way back to the medbay, to check on Airachnid, Breakdown asked "What do you think that squishy is? It can't be only human."

"I have no idea Breakdown, but that's what we're going to find out."


	10. Chapter 10

"Breakdown keep an eye on our patient. I'm going to get samples of the human," Knockout told Breakdown as he was walking out of the room.

"Alright. Just don't get into any trouble."

Knockout just smirked and continued onto his destination to the humans holding quarters. On the way there he hadn't seen any vehicons, which was very strange, and allowed him to get to the room in a short amount of time. Typing the code into the keypad,the  
doors opened and Knockout was able to walk into the room.

Once he was a few steps into the room the door closed, then there was silence. He looked over to the table and saw the ropes, that had been holding the human to the exam table, had been cut and laid around it. Knockout was confused and wondered how thatcould  
have happened, but once he took a step too close to the human its hair lashed out.

Knockout got away fast enough to not be seriously injured, but a deep scratch from his chin to the bottom of his eye was left.

"This human is more dangerous in its sleep than when it's awake," he thought to himself.

The humans hair moved back and forth, like a snake ready to strike its prey, protecting its body. He decided to stay where he thought the hair couldn't reach him to remain safe. However what he didn't know was that on the floor in the shadows was moreof  
the strange hair coming right for him.

Before Knockout could realize what was happening, he was suspended in the air and had the deadly hair pointed at his spark chamber. Fear wanted to overtake his body to try and help him escape, but he knew better than to startle the hair and anger it,so  
instead he relaxed his body.

Several minutes went by before the hair moved from his spark chamber to his face. The deep gash on his face had started to bleed his energon and was now dripping onto the floor. Small puddles of energon laid on the floor glowing a light blue.

Some of the hair went down to the floor and, to Knockouts astonishment, absorbed the energon and made the hair glowed a faint blue. Knockout was surprised by this and hadn't noticed that the hair in front of his face had moved closer.

When it had touched him, he snapped his head back at the hair and saw what it was going to do. It was touching and absorbing the dried energon on his face. The sensation it left almost put him to sleep, he had never felt more relaxed than he had in hisentire  
life.

Once all the energon had beenconsumed, the hair let him down gently and went back to its master. Knockout reached his hand to his face and felt nothing on it, the deep gash was gone.

"How is that even possible," he thought to himself?

He slowly walked closer to the human and examined its small body. It appeared that it was still unconscious, even the moving hair. Slowly, he took a few strands of the hair, that had just about offline him, and tried to softly pull some out. But the hair  
/wouldn't come out, so he then tried to cut it but that didn't work either. When he was trying to think of another way to get the hair its from body, it just fell into his hand. It was like the hair trusted him. His eyes moved from the hair in hishand  
to the humans body.

"What are you," he thought to himself and then left the room with the strands of hair.

On the way back to the medbay, Knockout had only been stopped by one vehicon that wasted his time on a small cut. When he finally made it to the medbay he went straight to the analyzing computer, and put the hair in ignoring Breakdown.

"So tell me K.O., what took you so long you were gone longer than I thought you'd be," Breakdown asked him?

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Lets just say you don't want to be on the bad side of that strange human," he told him.

"Why is that?"

Knockout smirked at him and said,"because you might just be offlined."


	11. Chapter 11

On our way to this so called medic, the male had been explaining some things to me. He told me his name was Megatron, but I was to refer to him as Lord Megatron. To be honest I really wasn't paying much attention to what he was saying, but was looking  
over this weird body of mine. I had found that my body was covered in bandages and tired to remove them, but they wouldn't come off no matter how hard I pulled.

"Are you even listening youngling" Lord Megatron asked me?

I stopped trying to pull the bandages off and looked back up at his face. It took me a moment to realize that he had asked me a question which I responded with a shake of my head. He just shook his head at me, like he would to a child, and looked forward  
down the hall they were in.

"Alright I will tell you again. There are some rules you must follow while you are aboard my ship. First off you are not allowed anywhere alone and do not go or be anywhere alone with Starscream. You must refer to me as Lord Megatron and nothing else.  
Also you must never go against what I say or what I have asked of you. There will or will not be more rules later on, but other than that do you understand what I have asked of you?"

I processed everything he had said and found nothing that I didn't disagree with, so I agreed with a nod of my head. He nodded his head back to me as an understanding that I would follow the rules, and then turned to his left as a door was sliding open.  
All I saw was a flash of red before whatever it was ran into the wall opposite of the door and fell to the floor.

"Knockout, just the mechI was coming to see. Has Airachnid awoken yet, and do you also have the results of that test" questioned Megatron?

While Lord Megatron was talking to the other male, known as Knockout, oncehe lifted himself up off the floor I examined him a bit closer. He was very short compared to Lord Megatron with a somewhat feminine body style, but I could tell by his voice  
that he was male. His main coloring style was a cherry red, a white face with red eyes that were dull looking, and he also had a small red goatee. When I looked behind his head I saw that he has wheels that must have been connected to his back, and  
then I wondered what they must have been used for.

When I had finished examining Knockout I found that Lord Megatron had moved into a new room that I could only guess was the medbay. I only got a small glimpse of the room before my eyes automatically landed on the bot laying on the table off to  
the left side of the room. Something in me snapped as I continued to look at the bot, something that I couldn't control. The hood of my cloak fell off as my hair started to rise into the air moving around like serpents. Then as fast as lighting dashed  
forward and was ready to strike the bot in the center of its chest. But before the serpent like hair could deliver the deadly blow to the unconscious bot Knockout stepped in front of the attack ready to take the blow himself.

It was as if time had been stopped for a brief second before the the hair froze just inches from Knockouts own chest. The hair raised itself up and swayed in front of Knockouts face before lightly caressing it, like a mother would to a child, then slowly  
went back to its owner and hid inside of the humans cloak.

Cliffhanger!


	12. Chapter 12

Recap:

It was as if time had been stopped for a brief second before the hair froze just inches from Knockouts own chest. The hair raised itself up and swayed in front of Knockouts face before lightly caressing it, like a mother would to a child, then slowly went back to its owner and hid inside of the human's cloak.

Start:

Once the strange hair was tucked back into the human's cloak she had collapsed onto her hands and knees. Megatron looked down at the strange human with worry in his optics. Normally he wouldn't show this kind of emotion at all, but he could hear the human's breath coming out rapidly. He could also feel her shaking in his servo.

"Youngling are you alright" Megatron questioned the human?

The human could hardly breathe and couldn't make a sound to answer Megatron. Once Knockout got his bearings back from his spark fright he walked over to Megatron and asked "My Lord if you will, may I be allowed to scan the human? I wish to scan her to find out what is causing her so much pain."

Megatron continued to stare down at the tiny human in his servo as Knockout spoke to him. He wanted to find the problem and get rid of it so that the human could answer his questions. But on the other hand, he wanted to just hold her and keep her close to his spark. Confused by his thoughts he said with a sneer "Very well" and then handed the human to Knockout.

Once the human was placed in Knockouts servo he then walked over to a medical birth and placed her on it. He proceeded to activate his wrist scanner and scanned the human for its injury. Once the scan was complete he looked to a monitor, near the human, and looked at the results. "It seems Lord Megatron that there is nothing physically wrong with the human. She is merely deprived of energon."

Megatron looked from the human to Knockout in confusion "Knockout, explain. We know for a fact that energon is harmful, even deadly, to humans. How can this mere human be deprived of energon?"

Knockout glanced at his Lord before pulling up another screen, "This my Lord is the results of the test you had me perform of the human while she was in stasis."

On the screen, it showed the structure of the human's body and it's DNA. What Megatron couldn't see was the reason for this to be important. To him, it looked like a regular human body and DNA. With a quick glance back at the still shaking human Megatron moved closer to the screen and read the results closely. As Megatron was reading the results Knockout had Breakdown get some energon for the human. Breakdown made it back just as Megatron was finished reading.

"By the Allspark," Megatron said astonished, "Knockout are you sure that these results are correct? Did you run again just to be sure?"

"Yes Milord," Knockout said as he stuck a small needle into the human's arm through the bandages, "I have run the test multiple times, but still get the same results."

Once the needle was set and the humans shaking began to reduce, Knockout and Breakdown went to stand by their Lord to also look over the results. What was on the screen was not the structure of a human body and DNA, but the body structure of a cybertronian the size of a human and their CNA. The results from the hair sample Knockout took showed not a techno-organic but a full cybertronian.

Megatron glanced back at the human with a thoughtful look and asked Knockout, "Does the human know anything of this?"

"No my Lord. Only you, Breakdown, and I know. It's also clear that the human doesn't know about this."

Megatron turned his gaze to the doctor with a questioning look, "And why do you say that Knockout?"

Knockout stared at Megatron before taking a glance at the human, "I believe that she doesn't know because if she did then she would have reached out to an Autobot or even us Decepticons for some kind of help. Does it not seem strange that after all this time that we have been on this planet and this femme has just now been found?"

As the bots were discussing the femme's body had relaxed and appeared to be in stasis. Megatron glanced at the human and gave a sigh. He was glad that she had fallen into stasis so that she wouldn't hear what they were discussing, "Knockout, Breakdown, I ask that this remains a secret between the three of us. If anyone, even the Autobots, found out about her then they would most likely use whatever powers that she may have against us. I especially don't want Starscream to find about her. Understood?"

Both Knockout and Breakdown bowed and said, "Yes Lord Megatron."

"I want us to gain her trust and for her to be comfortable around us before we reveal just what she is. I also what you two to continue with the tests and get a better understanding of just what we are dealing with" Megatron said as he walked closer to the human in stasis, not see them nod their heads.

"You are just full of surprises aren't you little one. How much stranger can you get" thought Megatron?


End file.
